Arrancacorazones
by TattusC13
Summary: Edward amaba a Bella con locura desde el primer día en que la había visto, pero un pequeño error termina por separarlos de forma lamentable, obligando a ella a tomar la decisión de alejarse completamente de él por su propio bien. Podrá Edward tener una última oportunidad con Bella para mostrarle que su amor aun no ha muerto, y que a pesar de todo sigue amándola?


**Arrancacorazones.**

**"Todo se vuelve oscuro**  
**Y solo puedo decir más,**  
**Dame un poco más,**  
**Quiero intoxicarme en vos,**  
**Arrancacorazones"**

Sentía un agujero en mi pecho…

No era esa clase de sentimientos que uno debe afrontar cuando le cuentan una noticia espantosa, o esa agitación que se experimenta cuando te descubren haciendo algo indebido, esa presión en el corazón al saber que todo está mal.

Pues no, esa terrible sensación que rondaba por mi cuerpo desde hacía algún par de días era mucho peor a eso, superior a cualquier otra clase de sufrimiento, mucho más doloroso de lo que alguien podría imaginarse siquiera.

En mis 17 largos años de vida, había amado a una encantadora mujer… Solo a ella, a nadie más. Era Bella la dueña de mis suspiros, de mis deseos, de los latidos de mi corazón. Siempre lo había sido, desde la primera vez en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron… Y a pesar de que mi vida le perteneciera más a ella que a mí, Isabella se iría del pueblo, se alejaría de nuestros recuerdos, me abandonaría a mí y me dejaría sumido en una pena insoportable.

¿Por qué debía irse? ¿Por qué ella?

Sus argumentos habían sido torpes en cuanto a su escapada fuera de Forks… Había dicho que no soportaba más el encierro del lugar, que quería conocer nuevos horizontes y dar un vistazo a la verdadera vida lejos de ese Estado.

Pero todo eso no era nada más que una farsa para encubrir su viaje. Solo Bells y yo sabíamos la verdad de su repentina huída, y para mi propio pesar, todo había sido culpa mía.

La hierba rozaba con delicadeza mi rostro mientras que el sol entibiaba mi adolorida espalda. ¿Dónde me encontraba? No lo sabía, solo tenía la certeza de que al oír la noticia de la que había sido mi novia por años no había perdido ni un pequeño minuto y había comenzado a correr… Alejándome de mis demonios, del pasado oscuro que me perseguía sin compasión.

Estaba en una especie de parque, en un bosque quizá… El olor a césped salvaje y a flores bañaba mi mente de recuerdos hermosos, momentos que atesoraba con todo mi alma, vistazos de situaciones que habíamos vivido juntos cuando todo era más sencillo. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

Con apenas cinco cortos años, Isabella Swan había sido toda una princesa frente a mis ojos. Su cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos naturales me había parecido de lo más suave, como el algodón de azúcar… Su piel era blanca, semejante a la porcelana, y sus enormes ojos de color chocolate eran hermosos, totalmente bellos.

Nuestra amistad había sido algo inmediato y natural, sin presiones, sin interferencias.

Solíamos pasar las tardes enteras sentados en un árbol del bosque cercano a su casa, charlando de cosas de niños como tu superhéroe favorito y los programas de caricaturas más graciosos de la televisión. Nada importaba cuando estábamos juntos, era como si nos encerráramos en una burbuja… En un mundo donde solo existíamos los dos: Bella y yo.

Con los años las cosas fueron cambiando… A pesar de seguir siendo su amigo comencé sentir algo más fuerte por ella, la acompañé en cada etapa de su crecimiento, me di cuenta de que ya no éramos niños, y de que su cuerpo había cambiado.

Ella no era la misma Isabella de antes, con sonrisa tímida y piernas regordetas. Se había convertido en toda una mujer a la corta edad de doce años, dejando a varios de nuestros compañeros con la boca abierta de tan solo mirarla.

Bells sería hermosa, eso era algo que yo ya sabía desde la infancia, pero nunca esperé que todo el mundo notara lo mismo que yo. Bella era mía, siempre lo había sido, y que hubiésemos crecido no tenía por qué cambiar las cosas.

Muchas veces me vi envuelto en peleas a causa de golpear a chicos que intentaban coquetear con mi hermosa princesa.

Poco me importaban los golpes y moretones, yo solo quería enseñarle a los demás que mi Bella valía oro, no solo por su físico sino también por su interior.

Pero nadie lo notaba…

El amor siempre había estado presente entre ambos. No por nada caminábamos siempre abrazados y tomados de la mano, por lo que nuestra relación fue algo cas esperado por todo el pueblo. Éramos felices, todo el mundo lo era.

El noviazgo solo consiguió elevar ese sentimiento a un punto más alto, mucho más bello, justo en plena adolescencia.

Yo no podía estar más feliz por ello. Mi novia era la mujer más hermosa de todo el Universo y ella me quería a mí, solo a mí.

Pero el tiempo comenzó a irse de forma tan rápida que apenas pude notar como corría frente a mis ojos. De repente la escuela se terminó, las salidas al cine el sábado por la noche tuvieron que ser reemplazadas por clases extras para la Universidad, y las escapadas entre clases y clases para ir a besarnos al patio trasero del instituto habían desaparecido, dejando solo espacio para un trabajo que pudiese mantenernos.

Todos los lazos que antes creía existentes comenzaron a cortarse entre mi y Bella, y el poco tiempo en que podía verla me desgastó tanto hasta el punto en que comencé a actuar de una forma irreconocible, poco adecuada.

Salía siempre a bailar a discotecas y a beber, acompañado de mujeres bellas y exóticas. Una que otra vez hubo cierto roce, ciertos besos con algunas, pero nunca conseguí sobrepasar esa fase con ninguna.

Había algo que me lo evitaba… Bells lo evitaba.

El amor que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que a pesar de estar enterrado muy profundo dentro de mi seguía vivo, saliendo a flote de vez en cuando.

Fue entonces cuando decidí declarármele realmente a la única persona dueña de mi corazón, a la que lo había arrancado de mi ser.

Pero Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño, y quisieras o no, las personas siempre se enteraban de las cosas que hacías tarde o temprano.

Bella no fue la excepción…

Cuando una de las chicas con la que había estado saliendo le comentó sobre nuestros encuentros ella se sintió rota, quebrada… No pude soportar verla así, me arroje a sus pies jurando que nada había sucedido, que ella era a la única que amaba pero ya era tarde para reparar la situación, y su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

Pase un mes entero rogándole que por favor me perdonara… Al igual que ella yo estaba roto, pero aun más que Bells. Había perdido lo único que amaba, la necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo y le había provocado un dolor totalmente espantoso.

Pero ella no volvió a hablarme nunca más.

Poco después le dio la noticia a todo el mundo de que se iría de viaje. Bella intentaba alejarse de mí, ella quería olvidar completamente todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Y a pesar de explicarle que todo había sido un error, ella no quiso escucharme, simplemente hizo sus maletas y apartó el vuelo más próximo a Nueva Jersey que había encontrado.

Y ahí me encontraba yo… Tirado quien sabe donde, con mi cuerpo muerto y mi corazón hecho trizas en manos de ella.

Ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para despedirme de Bella.

Lo había intentado, quería que la última imagen que se llevara de mi fuese la mejor, para que recordara cuanto la amaba y cuanto la amaría siempre, pero no pude hacerlo. Mis piernas no habían respondido, simplemente habían corrido hasta ese lugar, donde en ese momento me encontraba abatido.

Mi vida había terminado… Había iniciado la primera vez que ella me había dicho "te amo", y la daba por terminada ene se momento, en el que mi corazón se encontraba lejos, acompañándola en su búsqueda por la felicidad que nunca fui capaz de darle.

La extrañaba, la necesitaba, quería más y mas de ella… Jamás me saciaría.

Levantándome lentamente, emprendí el camino de regreso hacia el pueblo y me sorprendí totalmente al ver que me había desplomado en el bosque cercano a la casa de Bella, en el que habíamos vivido nuestras más bellas aventuras.

Con pasos temerosos me acerqué a su antiguo hogar, que se veía vacio y deslucido sin su prescencia…

Y entonces la noté.

Sentada sobre una maleta, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, golpeándose la cabeza en algunas ocasiones con su mano, y en otras gritando con frustración.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Poco me importaba… El destino me había dado una oportunidad para decirles mis últimas palabras, solo una más, y por nada del mundo la derrocharía. Limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro cruce la pared de arboles que delimitaba el bosque y comencé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, aun sollozando sin control.

-Bella…

-Vete!, me gritó comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Había notad mi prescencia sin siquiera observarme. Suspire y camine hasta colocarme frente a ella, en cuclillas… Con mi cabeza frente a la suya que en ese momento se encontraba escondida entre sus brazos.

-Por favor escúchame, déjame decirte esto y luego dejare que te marches si es lo que tú quieres.

Ella no respondió… pero tampoco negó, por lo que tomé su silencio como un "si" y procedí a hablar.

-Nunca en la vida he amado a nadie, solo a ti. Sabes cuánto te amo, mírame si no me crees. Me tienes de rodillas frente a ti, implorándote una vez más perdón. Lo que hice no tiene justificación, herí lo más preciado que he tenido en la vida y aun sigo castigándome por ello, lo haré desde ahora hasta el día en que deje de existir… Pero te amo… Soy humano, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Intente dejarte ir, quise que fueras feliz, rogué porque alguien te diera lo que jamás te di pero no pude hacerlo. No pude olvidar todas esas veces en el bosque, esas charlas… Los recreos en la escuela, las salidas, cada pequeño momento que pase contigo y que es lo más importante para mi ahora, esta dentro de mi cuerpo, quemándome injustamente. No te pido que te quedes, a pesar de quererlo y desearlo con toda mi alma… Solo quiero que me perdones, que me hables de vez en cuando. No me importa si me llamas para contarme lo perfecta que es tu vida mientras yo me muero aquí sin ti, solo quiero oír tu voz de vez en cuando, para que me digas lo que sea que quieras decirme. Quiero saber que eres real, y que no fuiste una creación perfecta de mi mente… Solo eso quiero en este momento, quiero que me perdones para que así puedas ser feliz.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas totalmente traicioneras. Me sentía débil, quería morir…

Isabella se había quedado observándome. Su mirada chocolate bañando mis ojos, sus respiraciones agitadas a causa del llanto golpeando mis húmedas mejillas.

De repente su mano se estrello contra mi rostro, tirándome al suelo por la sorpresa. No esperaba esa reacción pero la merecía. Eso era seguro.

-TE ODIO!, gritó mientras se tiraba sobre mí para continuar golpeándome en el pecho y los brazos. Yo no puse resistencia, ella era libre de matarme si quería hacerlo, porque con su huida yo ya había muerto.

-Te odio por todo… Por engañarme, por hacerme sufrir, por el dolor que tuve que soportar, por tus mentiras, por la vergüenza… Me odio por haberme enamorado de ti, me odio tanto. Me odio por continuar amándote, me odio por haber perdido mi vuelo solo esperando verte una vez más, rogándome que me quede, susurro ella dejando los golpes de lado mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera perderme.

No podía creerlo… Ella había abandonado su viaje porque aun me amaba? Después de todo lo que le había hecho? Estaba totalmente impactado.

-Me odio por haberte dado mi corazón… Por rogar volver el tiempo atrás, cuanto todo era más sencillo y no necesitábamos pasar por estas cosas para saber cuánto nos queríamos.

-Lo hare más fácil para ti, amor. Todo lo hare… No puedo volver el tiempo atrás pero prometo cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos de ahora en adelante… Prometo que me reivindicare por lo que te he hecho… Tu alma es tan hermosa que es imposible para ti odiar a alguien, por favor no me odies y no te odies a ti misma… Yo te amo, le susurré mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo besaba delicadamente.

Ella no reacciono al principio, pero luego comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos amoldándose perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-También te amo… Me arrancaste mi corazón y te odio por ello, agrego ella riendo mientras me besaba una vez más.

Nada podía ser mejor en ese momento. La vida me había devuelto el ser que le daba alas a mis sentimientos, la única persona con la que quería pasar todos y cada uno de mis momentos sobre la Tierra.

Había resucitado y todo gracias a ella, a mi arrancacorazones.


End file.
